All Because of Being Forgotten
by tennisgirl77
Summary: Eddy has had a bad day. First Donald forgets his birthday and then the kids start to make fun of him. Eddy decides that he has had enough of people disrespecting him...(story for daphrose's Evil Eddy contest) I do not own lab rats. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys! I've decided to take daphrose's challenge and write an evil Eddy fanfic story! Hope you all enjoy! Good luck to all other contestants out there! I can't to read your stories!**

"Hey Eddy" Donnie yelled once he walked into the lab, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I pop up on my screen. I was so excited. Today is my birthday and I bet Donnie is going to give me that new upgrade I've been wanting for a present for ages.

"Yes Donnie?" I squeak out.

"I need you to make sure that the house is secured for tonight." I roll my eyes.

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Because Tasha and I are going out for dinner and I need to make sure that the kids will be safe here while we're gone." I laugh. He's not going on some stupid dinner date with Tasha. I know this for a fact because for one, Donnie's too cheap to go to some expensive restaurant and two, Donnie is really going to go to Tech Town and buy me that new home security system update. "What's so funny Eddy?"

"Silly Donnie" I reply, "You're not going on a dinner date with Tasha." Donnie looks at me strangely.

"Uh yes I am."

"Nope."

"Eddy yes I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!" He pulls out two tickets to that fancy restaurant up the street where you sit down and dine while you watch a stage play at the same time from his pocket. "I bought these yesterday. Tasha's always wanted to go there, so since today is our anniversary, I wanted to surprise her with something she'd love. A nice, simple, dinner." I feel my eyes get watery. Donnie has forgotten about my birthday. He's not even thinking about going to Tech Town to get that upgrade for me.

"B-but" I stutter out.

"Eddy" Donnie replies, "If you think you're going to be lonely all night without me, don't worry. I'll have the kids spend some time with you before they get ready for bed."

"I don't want to spend time with them." Donnie now seemed annoyed with me.

"Then you can spend time with yourself" he huffed. His watch beeped. "Now look make sure the house is secured. I have to go get dressed for my date." He left the lab.

I feel like screaming out Donald's name and telling him to come back here. I want to tell him that it's my birthday and he forgot about it because of some stupid dinner date. It's then when I start to cry. I cry for about ten minutes. Then I stop crying. Why am I crying? If anyone should be crying, it's Donnie! Do you know how many times he's insulted me and hurt my feelings?! Not once have I ever hurt his feelings! Ooh that short, greedy, stubborn, ugly man! He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as me, his kids or even Tasha for that matter! He forgetting my birthday was the last straw! I'll get my revenge on Donnie for all the horrible things he has done to me. Now…what exactly should I do? Break his favorite mirror in his bathroom? No, that's not revengy enough. Shred all of his clothes in his closet? No. If I do that, he'll just go out and buy some more clothes. Hmm I wonder what it would take to crush him!

Time passes by and I continue to think of what to do. Donnie and Tasha have left already and now I'm home alone with the kids. As I continue to think, Adam, Leo, Bree and Chase come walking into the lab.

"Hey guys!" I say to them, "Can you guys help me out? I'm trying to-"

"Us help you out?" Bree laughs.

"How about you shut yourself off and never come back on" Leo interrupted, "That would save us a lot of energy and time. Don't you think guys?" They nod along agreeing.

"Guys! Donnie forgot about my birthday!" Adam gasps.

"Really?" he replies, "That's so sad." Chase rolls his eyes.

"Adam!" he cries. He then faces me, "Well happy birthday Eddy I'm sorry that-"

"I don't want you to tell me happy birthday nerd! I want Donnie too! And I want a party and an upgrade too and-"

"Hold the phone Eddy" Bree interrupted, "You actually thought that Mr. Davenport was actually going to throw a party for you?" She then starts laughing hysterically. "Haha that's so funny! I mean a party for a home security system?! That's just insane!" The others start laughing too.

"I mean how would that even work?" Leo asked, tears from laughing so hard falling from his eyes.

"We would probably have circuits for food" Adam joked, "And the cake would be virtual!"

"Yeah and instead of real people coming here for the party, we would have other virtual home security systems as guests!" Chase added. They continued to laugh and insult me for what seems like forever.

"Hey cut it out guys!" I scream. They ignore me. I feel anger boiling up inside of me. First Donnie forgets my birthday, now the kids are making fun of me?! That does it! I've had enough!

"I SAID CUT IT OUT!" I yell loudly, my voice sounding deeper and scarier than before. The kids stop laughing and stare at me with scared faces.

"Ok" Leo replied, "We'll stop. Chill Eddy."

"NO!" Leo jumps, "I'M SICK OF BEING HUMILIATED! I'M SICK OF BEING FORGOTTEN. I'VE HAD IT!"

"Uh ok" Adam said, "We're going to leave now and go upstairs so you can calm down." They start to head out the lab.

"Oh no you don't." I program the exit door to close. "You're not going anywhere."

"Hey open the doors" Bree demanded, "We want out."

"Yeah" Leo added, "Open the doors."

"You guys are going to stay here until I get an upgrade for my system" I tell them.

"You're not getting an upgrade anytime soon" Chase yells, "Now stop kidding around and let us out! I have homework to do! We don't want-"

"Who said anything about kidding around….." There was silence, "Your homework can wait." Bree walked closer to my screen.

"Do you really want me to yank your plug?" She asked, "Because right now I really want to yank it!"

"Do you really want to make me angrier than I already am?" I screech. I then make a laser gun machine fall lower from the ceiling.

"Wow bravo" Leo sarcastically cried clapping, "You're threatening us with a laser gun machine? Come on Eddy we're bionic. Lasers only stun us for a while."

"You want a bet?" I reply, "These lasers in this machine are different from normal lasers. If one laser touches you, then you die…." They all stare at me shocked, "And I mean it literally! And if you still don't believe me, I could always test it out on you." I smile at Leo sinisterly.

"No" Bree tells me, backing away from my screen, "You don't have to do that. We believe you." I laugh.

"Good." I see Bree look over at her siblings and mouth something to them. "And don't even try to use your bionic speed to try to unplug my cord." She looks at me surprised. "And don't any of you try to use your bionics to take me down either, because it won't work!"

"How'd you know…" she started.

"I'm smarter than what I appear to be."

"Why in the world would Mr. Davenport have that laser machine in the lab?" Chase curiously asked. "Eddy are making this up? Can those lasers really kill us?" I aimed the machine at him.

"I'll suggest you shut it before I actually use this thing on you."

"Go ahead I'm not-" Before Chase can finish his sentence, Bree clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Chase you need to be quiet right now" she tells him, "And I'm dead serious this time. You are going to end up getting us all killed. I don't think Eddy's joking. He's serious this time." She uncovers his mouth and instead of him being quiet he starts to talk again.

"When is he ever serious?" he starts, "He's just trying to make us believe he's a threat so we can get Davenport to buy him that stupid upgrade." He looks up at me, "You know Eddy, that upgrade probably sucks anyway."

"WHAT?!" I scream, making the room shake a little. It sucks? That's a lie. He just doesn't want me to have it! He must really just want to get killed at this point.

"Yeah studies showed that-" Bree covers his mouth again with her hand.

"I told you to be quiet!" She hissed, "Now if you don't shut up right now I'm going to end up hurting you instead of Eddy hurting you understand me?!"

"You're sister's a smart girl" I say smiling sinisterly, "You should listen to her." Chase nodded and Bree slowly uncovered her hand from his mouth. Chase didn't say a word.

"What do you want from us?" Adam asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you!" I reply. They all sit on a stool and look up at me. "Good. Now I want one of you to call Donnie and tell him to get back home as soon as possible. I need my upgrade now."

"Why can't you just wait?"

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR EVERYTHING! I WANT THAT UPGRADE NOW!"

"Why don't you just call him if you want the upgrade so badly?"

"Because he won't listen to me if I call him, but he'll listen to you guys.." Adam keeps quiet. "You are to tell him nothing about me keeping you locked down here in the lab against your will or anything."

"Then what do we tell-"

"JUST TELL HIM TO GET HOME BECAUSE IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Who do you want to call?" Leo asks me.

"Certainly not you!" I answer, "You would end up blabbing about me and I would have to kill you! Plus when you're nervous you start talking baby and Tasha would catch on to something being wrong!" I turn to face Adam, "And definitely not you! You're too stupid to even know what's going on right now! Ugh I would just kill you on spot from being frustrated." He glared at me. I turn to Bree. "I would you pick and all but usually when girls are being held hostage, they start crying. If you were to start crying on the phone with Donnie, he would know something was up and I would have to kill you as well!" She gasped and looked away from my screen. I face Chase, "I guess you're my only choice smart mouth. Understand what to do?" He nods slowly, "I want to hear a yes." He doesn't say a word, "ANSWER ME!"

"Chase for Pete's sake just answer the security system's question!" Bree yells at him.

"But I thought you told me not to talk."

"FORGET WHAT I SAID! JUST ANSWER EDDY BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!" Chase faces me again.

"Yes I understand." He mutters. He slowly pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Good, now call. And just to make sure you don't try anything…." I lower the laser machine even further and put it right in front of Bree's face. "I'll just keep this machine right here to remind you of what will happen if you don't do exactly what I say…." I see tears fall from Bree's cheeks. Chase's hands start shaking as he slowly starts to dial Mr. Davenport's cell phone number.

"Don't mess this up" I taunt him, "That would be the worst mistake you could ever make…."

"Don't worry" Bree says sniffling, "You'll do fine Chase, just stop shaking…"

"I can't stop shaking" Chase replied still dialing the number, "Your life's at stake right now."

"Bree will be fine" Adam assures him, "If you just concentrate and do everything right."

"Who knew a phone conversation could be so hard?" Leo questioned, "You'll do fine Chase." Chase is still dialing Davenport's number.

"Hurry it up will you?!" I snap at him, "And you better not be calling the police either!"

"I'm not!" he snaps at me. He then realized having an attitude with me was a mistake after I move the machine closer to Bree's face making her sob even harder than she already was.

"Watch you're tone with me!" I tell him, "Now hurry up and call! I'm losing my patience…." After Chase dials Donnie's number he puts his phone up to his ear.

"And you better not mess this up either" I threaten. Chase swallows really hard.

"H-hello?" Chase says to Donnie on the other line, "O-oh hi Mr. Davenport…..C-can you c-come back to the house l-like r-right now…"

As he continues to talk, Adam and Leo continue to stare at Chase with wide eyes, probably praying silently that he won't mess anything up. Bree continues to stare at the machine that was inches away from touching her face. Her skin was pale and her body was trembling.

"N-no n-nothing's wrong" Chase says still talking on the phone, "…..then w-why am I stuttering? N-no reason. W-we're just w-watching a horror movie on T.V and i-it's kinda freaking me out…..ok I'll s-stop watching it…..just come home right now….w-why? W-we all have a s-surprise for you and Tasha and we can't wait any longer to s-show you…." Oh it's a surprise alright. "….ok see y-you in a little bit." He then hangs up.

"So" I start, "What did he say?" Chase starts shaking even harder than he already was. His hands were so sweaty that his phone slips out of his hands and crashes onto the floor.

"H-he'll be h-here in thirty minutes" Chase stutters.

"THIRTY MINUTES?!" I make everyone in the room jump.

"I-I tried to t-talk him d-down to ten minutes, b-but-"

"I told you as soon as possible, meaning he should be leaving the diner RIGHT NOW! NOT IN A MINUTE, NOT IN TEN MINUTES, NOW!" I scream so loud that Chase's sensitive hearing kicks in and he has to cover his ears.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I"

"Sorry never fixes anything." I turn on the laser machine and it lights up. "Lights out Bree!" Adam jumps out of his seat and pushes Bree from out of her stool.

"No!" Adam screeches, "Don't kill her, kill me instead!"

"I kill who I want! Now step aside." Leo pushes Adam out of the way.

"If you kill them you're going to have to kill all of us." He threatened. I sigh. I can't kill them all at one time. It's funnier to watch a family watch one of their family members die when it's least expected.

"Fine" I tell him, "I guess I can wait to kill anyone. Now get back into your seats!" Adam, Leo and Bree slowly made it back into their seats. Bree glanced over at Chase who was still staring at the floor shaking and sweating.

"You okay Chase?"

"I-I messed up…..I m-messed u-up." I then aimed the machine at Chase. Hmm maybe I should just take him out now. It would probably be better for him anyway, but then again, what good would that do? Maybe I should kill him last. I mean, if I killed one of the other ones first, he probably wouldn't do anything because he's in shock, which means he's less of a threat than the others. Adam, Bree and Leo notice my actions.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Relax no brain. I'm not going to do anything yet. I'm just thinking."

"You better not do anything…." I growl at his response.

"Just shut up will you?" I shout at him. I see Bree start to stand up out of her seat. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"C-chase l-looks-"

"YOU SIT BACK DOWN IN YOUR SEAT!" She nods quickly and obeys.

"You won't get away with this you know" Leo tells me. "Why are you even doing this? Can't you just tell Big D that you want that stupid upgrade?!" I shake my head.

"He won't get it for me! Donnie doesn't care about me."

"What? Eddy he does care for you-"

"NO HE DOESN'T!" I lower my voice. "He forgot my birthday and that's enough to tell me that he doesn't care about me! All he cares about is himself!" I look over at the laser machine. "You guys were wondering why there's a laser machine hidden in the ceiling that can kill you right?" Everybody's attention was brought on me, "Well, when Donnie first brought Adam, Bree and Chase here, he told me that he was kind of scared of you guys at first. He thought that you guys could kill him with your bionics if you guys couldn't control them…."

"Wait" Adam interrupted, "What are you trying to say? Davenport-"

"He built that machine to kill you guys if you guys ever looked or even seemed like you were about to threaten his life…" There was silence. Finally Bree spoke up.

"Is that really true?" Bree asked me. I nod.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well you've lied to us in the past" Leo answered.

"Ok I have, but I'm not this time! Think about it….why else would he have this machine if it weren't for you guys?" Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all look at each other.

"I don't know" Leo replied, "I guess we could be the only reason." They all look down at the floor. Another idea pops into my head at that moment. Maybe instead of killing the kids, I can brainwash the kids into thinking Donnie is a bad guy. They just don't know he's bad yet, but I think I could convince them. Well, they should think he's bad now already because I told them the reason why that laser machine's in the ceiling. Then I could convince them after Donnie gives me an upgrade to kill him for me.

"Do you guys want to know what else Donnie thinks of you…." I start.

* * *

><p>After making up a whole bunch of lies about how Donnie had more back up machines to kill them if they somehow went out of control, the bionics were furious.<p>

"I can't believe that he would have machines here to kill us" Bree sobbed.

"Yeah." Leo added, "I wonder where else in the house does he have these hidden killer machines."

"Thanks for informing us on this Eddy" Adam tells me. I smile sinisterly.

"No problem." I love how they all forgot about me taking them hostage and threatening their lives after I told them about Donnie. Now not feeling like they'll try to shut me off, I raise the laser machine back into the ceiling. Chase surprisingly yet hasn't said one word. Bree starts to slide off her seat.

"May I?" She asks me. I give her a nod and she walks over to Chase."Hey it's ok Chase. You're not still upset about that phone call thing are you?"

"Well m-maybe a little" he mumbles.

"Well don't be because now instead of worrying about Eddy, we need to worry about…" She starts to blab on how Donnie was a bad guy. It seems to calm him down and get him talking again.

"Hey just think about it guys" I say to them, "We both have issues with Donnie, so how about we team up and end him?"

"What do you mean by 'end' him?" Adam asked. I roll my eyes.

"I mean kill him!"

"Oooohhhh."

"Kill him?" Bree asked, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Wasn't it a little harsh for him not to trust you and have killer machines installed all around this house to take you down?"

"Hmm touché." She looks at all of her siblings and motions them to come near her. She then turns around to face me again, "Can we have a moment?"

"Sure." Her and the rest huddle around in a circle and start to whisper. After a couple minutes, they break their huddle circle. Bree turns around to face me again.

"We've decided that we will help you and team up to kill Mr. Davenport." I laugh evilly. Yes! I actually brainwashed the kids to help me kill Donnie! Am I good or what?!

"What do you want us to do?" Leo asked.

"Here's what I want you guys to do…." I begin…

* * *

><p>Donnie and Tasha arrived home ten minutes after I told the kids the plan. When Donnie and Tasha reached the lab, they gasped. The lab was a mess, tables flipped over, papers lying everywhere and chemicals spilled out all over the floor. I had the kids pretend to be knocked out unconscious on the floor too.<p>

"What on earth?" Donnie cried.

"Why hello Donnie" I say cheerfully, "You're back early I see…" Tasha immediately runs towards the kids once she see's their bodies on the floor.

"Kids!" she exclaims as she rushes to their sides.

"Eddy what happened in here?" Donnie asked concerned.

"Oh you know, I got mad, I took the kids hostage, forced one of them to call you and tell you to come home ASAP, etc." I smile.

"What?" His face started to redden, "Eddy why would you do that?"

"I guess I was just so mad that you had forgotten my birthday-"

"Oh Eddy" Donnie interrupted, "I'm so sorry I forgot that today was your birthday…I"

"Sure you are. You just forgot, just like you do everything that has to do with me." Donnie looks over at Tasha who is in the process of trying to wake up Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"What did you do to them?" Donnie asked, anger filling his eyes.

"Nothing, just tortured them a little, knocked them out, put fear into their hearts…." I chuckle. I look over at the kids and wait for my plan for Chase to 'wake-up' to be put into action. As planned Chase starts to groan. Chase opens his eyes.

"T-tasha" he croaks out.

"Chase" Tasha squeals sitting him up, "Chase are you alright?"

"Eddy's going t-to k-kill us if Davenport d-doesn't give him an u-u-upgrade" he stutters out. Donnie faces me.

"Well guess what Eddy?" Donnie responds, "I'm not giving you an upgrade. I'm turning you off for good!" He starts to reach for my plug.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…." I then lower down the laser machine again from the ceiling again and aim it at the kids. Donnie's eyes widen "One more move for you and I'll shoot." He freezes.

"Eddy" he cries, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"J-just do what he says Davenport" Chase barely whispers, "And g-give him an upgrade... j-just give h-him…" I give him the nod and he pretends to fall back into unconsciousness.

"Chase….Chase?" Tasha cries. She lays him back down on the floor.

"You better listen to him Donnie" I threaten, "You don't want anyone getting killed do you…" Tasha gets up and walks up beside Donnie.

"You vicious little security screen you!" She yells. She then walks up closer to my screen.

"Get any closer and the kids get it sweetheart." She backs up. I face Donnie again, "So what's it going to be Donnie? An upgrade, or four dead bionic kids?" He stays silent for a couple of minutes. "Are you really thinking of which one you'd rather have?! Man and I thought I was evil…"

"I wasn't thinking about choosing between the two!" he screamed at me, "I was thinking of a way to get rid of you!"

"Well 'news-flash' nothing will get rid of me." He groans.

"Fine I'll go buy you an upgrade from tech town. Just don't hurt anyone." I smile evilly.

"Hmm nice choice." He starts to exit the lab, "And hurry up! Or else when you come back, all that will be left will be five dead people." He leaves. Tasha starts crying.

"I can't believe you would do this Eddy" she replies sitting down on her husband's desk chair, "I mean I knew you were evil, but not THIS evil!"

"Hey calm down" I tell her, "If I was really evil, I would force you to marry me." Her eyes widen.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I blush as I lower my face towards the floor. "Wait….you don't mean…."

"Ok I'll admit it Tasha! The only reason why I'm so mean to you and stuff, is because I actually….really like you…." First she stays silent, but then she randomly runs over to a trash can and pukes into it. After puking she walks back to her seat.

"Eww…you can't be serious….Eddy please tell me that's not true…"

"It is….Tasha" I look up at her, "I love you." She then glares at me.

"Well you know what?!" she cries, "I don't love you! I never will! You hear me you stupid security system! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" She picks up a coffee mug and throws it at my screen. The mug breaks and shatters onto the floor. Instead of killing her, I think of another idea.

"Tasha" I say soothingly, "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, KISS ME! I need a kiss right about now…."

"Are you actually being serious right now?!" she turns away from me, "You're not getting a kiss from me ever!" I use this opportunity to move the laser machine closer to Leo's body.

"Do you really want to do that….." She hears the machine move and she glances over at Leo and gasps. She starts crying.

"Fine! I'll kiss you….just don't hurt my son."

"Now that's better…" She slowly walks over to me. She pulls her face closer to my screen and she kisses me, well technically she kisses my screen, but it felt like a real kiss to me. After she breaks the kiss, she's so disgusted with it, she passes out. Man was it that bad? I thought the kiss was lovely.

Ten minutes later, Donnie comes walking back into the lab.

"Ok I have your upgrade right here" he says holding up the box with the upgrade stuff in it.

"Good" I reply. He looks down and see's Tasha on the floor. Before he starts to walk over to her I say, "Don't worry about her just GIVE ME AN UPGRADE!" He jumps and nods. He sits down at his desk and types something in on the computer.

"Ok. The upgrade's downloading in your system right now" he tells me, "It should be done in less than five minutes." Yes! Finally! I'm getting my upgrade! I look closer at Donnie's face and I notice he's smiling sinisterly. Uh why is he smiling at me like that? He starts to laugh too.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh nothing….." I then start to feel funny and my vision starts to blur.

"Ugh what's happening to me?…" Donnie walks closer to my screen.

"That upgrade I gave you" he spits out, "Is actually a virus. In less than three minutes you'll shut off forever." He laughs. "I guess you're little pathetic plan didn't work after all…." How could he do this to me? How could I fall for him actually buying me an upgrade? I should've known it was a trick! He was only gone for twenty minutes! The mall is forty minutes away from here! I'm going to be dead soon! I then calm myself down. I may not be alive in a few minutes, but at least he won't be either.

"Remember the saying Donnie" I cry, "He who laughs last laughs best!" I laugh, "Even though I'm going to be gone soon….you will be too…" Donnie's smile disappears.

"What do you mean by I'll be gone?"

"Remember when you told me to never tell the kids that you had made a whole bunch of machines that could kill them if they somehow ever got out of control and tried to kill you?" Donnie gasped.

"Eddy you didn't tell them did you?" I continue to smile.

"ANSWER ME!"

"He did" said Adam as he, Bree, Chase and Leo hopped back onto their feet. Donnie spun around to face them.

"Guys" Donnie stuttered out, "I can explain…"

"Explain what?" Bree spat out, "That you don't trust us?"

"No it's not like that!"

"Well it certainly looks that way" Leo replied. They all circle around Donnie.

"Guys" Donnie says scared for his life, "What are you doing?"

"It's time to say lights out Mr. Davenport" Chase said, smirking. They all start walking towards him.

"Guys….guys no… I can explain…NOO!"

And just like that, they all pounce on him, using their bionics to take him down. Even though my vision starts to blur even more, I can still hear Donnie's screams of pain filling the room. I start to laugh as my screen fades to black and my hearing fades out. Hey I may not be alive in a couple seconds, but it brings me joy to know that Donnie won't be either. Plus, he gets to die in a horrible, painful way while my death is peaceful and calm. Who knows? I may end up living again if Chase has enough brains to find a way to bring me back to life again.

**Hope you all liked that. Hopefully my Eddy was evil enough. I loved writing about an Evil Eddy. Make sure to leave tons of reviews for me. Thanks for reading and see you later!**


End file.
